


Part 5 - First Sleepover

by Nanoraptor



Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, cursing, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: A miniseries for The SS HBC's Week of Love writing challenge, centering around the relationship of two boys who just need a break and need some love❤ The story of how they meet, how their relationship evolves, and how they can learn to love and be loved.The part where Bucky and TJ have their first sleepover.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167074
Kudos: 2





	Part 5 - First Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for The SS HBC's Week of Love writing challenge. If we’re being techincal, they’ve probably had an overnight before, but this one is still special. Thank you for reading, enjoy!❤

They’d ordered in that night, Chinese food, and sat back on the couch at TJ’s apartment to watch movies. Star Wars, Bucky’s favorite. TJ had seen it before, but something about watching it with Bucky now, it made his heart leap. The man was actually such a nerd, it was hilarious. Endearing. They way Bucky’s eyes lit up during the starship scenes, whenever the characters were flying through outer space, it was so wholesome that TJ couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

“You’re a fucking nerd!” he jabbed, giggling, and then laughing harder at Bucky’s indignant expression.

“No… space is just. Super cool. That’s all.” He tried to act tough but a smile pulled at his lips and TJ curled against his side, still laughing.

“It’s ok Buck, I think it’s actually super cute. You be a nerd all you want. It’s cool you’re sharing your interests with me.” Then he kissed Bucky’s jaw, humming as the other man pulled him closer, and he snuggled against him for the rest of the movie. Being so close to him, breathing him in, his warmth, his scent, it was hard for TJ to focus on the movie, but he managed to make it through for Bucky’s sake, cause it was just adorable seeing how into it he was. As it started winding down though, TJ trailed his nose over Bucky’s neck, pressing small kisses against his warm skin. Bucky hummed, holding him tighter, rubbing his back, and when the end credits started scrolling, Bucky hauled TJ into his lap, their mouths finding each other after both longing for it. It heated up quickly, and TJ was soon grinding his hips against Bucky’s, moaning wantonly, pawing at him and wanting more.

“Please Buck,” he murmured against Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky just hummed in response, his fingers creeping up under TJ’s shirt. With his fingers on his skin, TJ was suddenly on fire, needing Bucky all over him, and needing to get his own hands all over Bucky. His hips jerked forward on Bucky’s lap, rubbing against his hardening cock, and TJ’s hand came up to tangle in Bucky’s hair, kissing him hard.

“Bedroom,” he demanded in between kisses, and Bucky stood right away, wrapping TJ’s legs around his waist and carrying him off. Dropping him on the bed, Bucky pulled back to strip his shirt off, then crawled over TJ, finding his mouth again in the darkness.

This was actually the first time they’d been in TJ’s bed, and if he hadn’t been so horny and so consumed by Bucky on top of him, he probably would have been a little more sentimental about it. TJ whimpered when Bucky started pushing at his clothes, helping TJ out of them, his strong hands then smoothing all over TJ’s skin. So warm, so good. Bucky guided him to roll over, then trailed kisses up his back, eventually finding TJ’s lips again while his fingers slowly worked him open.

TJ moaned, dirty and needy when Bucky sank in, and the friction against the mattress was making him feel like we could cum already. He felt out of his mind with need, consumed with pleasure, moaning and pleading, and Bucky gave him everything he needed and more.

Afterwards, they lay tangled up in each other, drifting off easily in that post orgasm bliss.

The next morning offered a more gentle repeat of the night before, and TJ’s heart soared from the intimacy. 

“Thanks for staying babe. I love waking up next to you.” TJ’s voice was quiet, but Bucky’s arms had quickly become his favorite place to be. “Y'know, that’s the first time you’ve stayed here.”

“It was, wasn’t it. Way too long baby, I shoulda stayed sooner.” Bucky wrapped his arms around TJ and pulled him even closer, kissing him slow and deep. They nearly fell asleep again, until someone’s stomach started growling, and TJ laughed out loud.

“Maybe it’s time for breakfast and coffee? But then we could probably come back to bed…” TJ let his voice trail off while he walked his fingers up Bucky’s chest, and Bucky grinned, lazy and relaxed, both of them wanting nothing more than to just spend the whole day in bed. Perfect.


End file.
